Magic is Might
by lilylunaluver
Summary: I'm a complicated girl with a complicated family - two dads, a biologically mother aunt, who is married to my uncle - my daddy's little brother, three second cousins and two cousins, two grandfathers and three grandmothers - none of which are biological. Oh, and a hell of a lot of Peasleys. And now I'm going to Hogwarts. All I can say? Watch out! Eleanor Williams-Dursley. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Dear Harry. I suggest you read it. The link: s/9338892/1/Dear-Harry. Enjoy!**

* * *

I've always been different.

I was born with one foot it the muggle world and one in the wizarding one. I knew about magic my whole life but neither of my fathers had it. I was adopted, legally muggleborn but biologically half-blood.

I was confusing, to say the least.

I was adopted by two wonderful men who I now call my fathers: Papa Dudley and Daddy David. I love them both so much, and couldn't imagine life without them.

My biological father hasn't been in the picture since the night I was conceived. All I know is that his name is Jake and he was a Slytherin in my mother's year. I think he works in Borgin and Burke's, but I'm not sure.

My biological mother is known to me as Aunt Jess for two reasons: one, she asked that she be my crazy aunt after I was born, and two she married Daddy David's little brother, Uncle Sammy. After I was born, she was introduced to the family formally and everything, and Uncle Sammy asked her out on a date. They now have two children, who I call my cousins but are really my half-siblings. Ben and Kat are awesome, by the way. I couldn't have better cousins.

On Daddy's side, Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess are it, but Papa has a cousin who he's now really close with. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are totally awesome, and they have three kids: James, Al, and Lily. Al is my age, while James is a year up and Lily two years below.

I have three Grandmothers and two Grandfathers. I actually have three, but Papa hasn't talked to his Dad in years, ever since he told him he was gay. His name was Vernon and he was really mean to Uncle Harry and later Papa. I don't want to meet him.

Nana Tuney is Papa's mum. She divorced Vernon right after he disowned Papa. She's really awesome, and she can be a bit jealous and stuck up sometimes, but I love her.

Granny Wendy is Daddy's mum. She is really amazing, and she doesn't care that Uncle Sammy and I have magic. In fact, she thinks it's awesome. She's a muggle like Daddy. Gramps is her husband. His real name is Andy, but I call him Gramps like Ben and Kat. He and Grandad Arthur get along really well, because they both like tinkering with random things.

Nana Molly isn't actually my grandmother, but she insists I call her Nana – she's Nana to half the wizarding world, at this point. Any family friends or relatives, she's Nana Molly. She's Aunt Ginny's mum. Her husband is Grandad Arthur, who like I said loves tinkering with muggle things. He's kind of obsessed.

Other than Kat and Ben and James and Al, I have a lot of kind-of cousins. Aunt Ginny had six brothers – five now, since one died before I was born, but that's still a lot. Uncle Charlie is a bachelor, but the rest all are married with kids.

If you're reading this, I'm going to assume you know the Weasley-Potter (better known as Peasley) family tree. They are rather famous, after all.

So that's my complicated family. Most of us are magical, except my parents and their parents. It's kind of ironic, really.

Now, my magical family needs to learn somewhere, and that somewhere is Hogwarts.

And I just got my letter.


	2. Apology

Hello my lovely readers!

I haven't updated in ages, and I am so sorry about that! I had writer's block, then I went to sleep away camp, then more writer's block, then I was traveling with no wifi which sucked and now I still have writer's block!

To top it all off, school is starting soon and I'm gonna have a shitload of homework on top of play practice 6 days a week on top of acting class, guitar lessons and family bonding time so my schedule is full...

Does anyone want to take over for me on some of my stories? I still want to write Theories, but it might be a while till my next update. Meanwhile, the others are up for grabs. I have a few notes on Here Comes the Sun and Rules so message me, but Magic is Might - go crazy!

Again, super duper sorry about everything!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Julianna (much love)


End file.
